sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Kyuuketsu Hime - Vol 2 Chapter 2-4
Episode 4: Vị hoàng tử hào kiệt ''' Trans: Bjminh1 - Edit: Shaoran (Ran: lần đầu tiên giữ lại cái tựa của tên Mei ~ nhân tiện, mình phải Sadist nhá ~ đừng có chọc, không là... ~ :v) ------ Với khuôn mặt khó chịu, tôi đang đứng trước vị hoàng tử anh hùng trong lời đồn. Trước khi vào phòng, tôi đã cởi mặt nạ để mọi người có thể cùng biết danh tính của nhau, nhưng... Tôi nên nói thế nào nhỉ... Cô em gái của Hoàng tử, Angelica, và thuộc hạ của anh ta, cái chàng trai trẻ có mái đen ấy, cùng ngắm nhìn tôi với biểu cảm 'Whoa.. ' như thể chưa bao giờ được thấy. Thì, tôi cũng có thể hiểu được. Mọi người đều thường có chung phản ứng như vậy mà. Sau đó, chúng tôi lườm mắt dò xét lẫn nhau. Chuyện đó cũng là điều hiển nhiên bởi chúng tôi có địa vị như nhau. Mà khoan, kiểu nhìn quái gì thế này?! Nó làm cho làn da tôi trở nên kích thích, như là bị hàng tá xúc tu cọ xát, và trên hết vùng ngực và eo như đang được liếm vậy. Cái cảm giác khó chịu này là gì đây!? (Trans:'bởi thứ thứ gì đó mềm mại nhớp nháp' mới là bản dị ch của e :v) (Edit: what the hell I’m editing?? ~ :v) Đó chính là cái cảm giác mách bảo phụ nữ rằng có đàn ông vừa liếc trộm ngực mình, dù chỉ là thoáng qua. Trong cuộc đời này, chưa bao giờ tôi hiểu rõ cảm giác đó như lúc này! (Trans: gái ế trăm năm nó thế.. à, trai... à mà thôi.. ) (Edit: đùa à, Hiyuki nhà ta thì ế thế lào được ~ :v) “.. Onii-sama. Thật bất lịch sự khi nhìn chằm chằm một quý cô như thế.” Nghe Angelica cảnh báo, tên hoàng tử khẽ giật mình 'Oops...' và cuối cùng chuyển ánh mắt ra chỗ khác rồi khéo léo quỳ xuống bằng một đầu gối. “Hãy tha thứ cho sự khiếm nhã của tôi, thưa ngài. Tôi là đệ tam hoàng tử của Vương quốc Amitia, Ashyl Cloud Amitia. Thật vinh dự cho tôi khi ngài dành chút thời gian quý báu của mình để đến đây ngày hôm nay.” Sau khi nói, tên Hoàng tử nhẹ nhàng nâng mu bàn tay tôi lên và hôn nó... N-Nhanh quá, tôi còn không có thời gian để phản ứng nữa. Mikoto giật mình và nhếch mày lên hỏiࠕThần có thể đập bẹp con bọ này được không?』(Trans: overlord xin hân hạnh tài trợ câu nói này...), ánh mắt cô tỏ rõ điều đó, nhưng tôi âm thầm đáp lại ࠕKhông, đây chỉ là một cách chào bình thường của hoàng tộc và quý tộc thôi!』để cố gắng ngăn cô ấy lại. “Em là chúa tể của quỷ quốc, Đế quốc Xích Dạ, Hiyuki - Công chúa thanh nhã của bầu trời. Hôm nay, em đến đây theo lời mời của ngài.” Tôi tự giới thiệu bản thân, và nghĩ rằng tốt hơn nên đưa ra một cái tên để dùng trong thời gian tới và đã dùng biệt hiệu của mình. Và sau đó, chúng tôi giới thiệu hầu cận của mình, với tôi là Mikoto, còn người đó, là Carlos, một chàng trai trẻ với mái tóc đen và luôn có một bầu không khí lạnh lẽo xung quanh. Tôi gần như là một vị vua nên so về địa vị thì có phần cao hơn với Hoàng tử, do đó tôi được ngồi ghế danh dự và Ashyl ngồi trên ghế sofa thấp hơn cùng với Angelica bên cạnh anh ta. Còn hầu cận thì đứng sau chủ nhân của mình. “Tuy vậy”. Hoàng tử Ashyl chỉ ngồi nhìn chằm chằm vào khuôn mặt tôi - khuôn mặt của người đang ngồi đối diện anh, “Tôi nghe đồn rằng ngài Hiyuki là một người đẹp, nhưng không ngờ, nó là vẻ đẹp vô song, một vẻ đẹp làm cả ánh trăng cũng phải phai nhòa.” Anh ta khen tôi một cách chân thành, nhưng sau đó đột nhiên trở nên nghiêm túc và rụt rè hỏi tôi một câu hỏi. “―Thành thật mà nói, tôi không tin bất kỳ ai có thể đẹp đến mức này cả. Liệu đây có là phải Phép biến hình không ạ?” “Bất kỳ gì ngài thấy bây giờ đều là dung mạo thật sự của em, và rất tiếc em không biết một phép thuật nào như thế cả.―À, ngài có thể gọi em là 'Hiyuki' hoặc 'Công chúa' được không, vì em đã quen được gọi như thế rồi.” Ba người họ liền thở phào nhẹ nhõm sau khi nghe tôi nói. (Trans: sợ camera 360 + pts đây mà :v) (Edit: sợ Hiyuki-chan xài phép thì đúng hơn, xinh quá mà ~ :3) “Đúng rồi! Từ bây giờ, em có thể gọi chị là 'Onee-sama', phải không, Hiyuki-sama?” Để đáp lại lời yêu cầu đầy hớn hở của Angelica, tôi chả còn cách nào khác ngoài việc nói “Được thôi, nếu đó là điều Angelica-sama muốn”, và cười ngượng kèm theo một cái gật đầu. Tôi thực sự không thể từ chối cô ấy... Mặc dù vậy, đó là Onee-sama.. Onee-sama.. một bà chị đó! Tôi cảm thấy tiếng thứ gì đó đang bào mòn sự nam tính gần nhưđã tiêu tan của tôi hoặc bằng chứng về sự tồn tại của nó. (Lúc mới thức dậy, với việc Tengai tắm rửa cho, mặc áo ngực và đồ lót, và đi tới phòng tắm, thì nó đã tiêu tan 90% rồi) (Eng Edit NOTE: Cái gì? Nam tính gì cơ?) (Trans: bình tĩnh ông Eng ED ơi, từ từ khoai mới nhừ :v) (Edit: làm gì có, ngay từ đầu đã không có, thì 10% còn lại đâu ra hả Hiyuki-chan? ~ :3) “Onee-sama?” Angelica nhiệt tình gật đầu câu hỏi của anh trai cô. “Em đã xin phép chị ấy rồi! Bởi vì khi nói chuyện với Hiyuki-sama, em cảm thấy chị ấy thực sự là một ‘Onee-sama’ ạ.” O-onee-sama-nữa à―. Tôi tự hỏi phần nam tính còn lại đâu hết cả rồi? “...Hmm, Onee-sama hử? ―Công chúa Hiyuki.” Có lẽ đã có chuyện gì đó, Hoàng tử Ashyl trầm tư suy nghĩ, rồi sau đó nhìn tôi một cách nghiêm trọng. “Có chuyện gì vậy?” “Tôi... không, em có đồng ý cưới anh không?' (Trans: 'tôi' là khi xưng 俺 {ore}, còn 'anh' là khi xưng 私 {watashi}, ý tỏ ra trịnh trọng hơn =-=)― *SLIP!- tiếng ngã* Ba người trong phòng trừ Hoàng tử Ashyl và Angelica đều bất ngờ bổ ngửa. “Ôi trời! Onii-sama, đúng là một ý tưởng tuyệt vời! Khi đó, em có thể công khai gọi chị ấy là 'Onee-sama' rồi, vì chị ấy sẽ là chị dâu của em.” Không-không! Cho dù anh ta có trông tự hào như thể vừa thấy Obama ăn phở đi chăng nữa. Thì tại sao anh ta lại có thể nghĩ ra một ý tưởng vô lý đến thế chứ? “Ngài bị ngốc à!?” Tôi đang hét lên theo phản xạ vào mặt của tên Hoàng tử nước này. Kế đó, hầu cận phía sau, Carlos, người đáng ra có nghĩa vụ phải cảnh giác khi chủ của mình bị gắt gỏng, cũng gật đầu hai cái trong thỏa mãn. Anh chàng này có thực sự khó tính không thế? “...Chuyện này thì có gì ngu ngốc cơ chứ?” Một dấu chấm hỏi lơ lửng trên khuôn mặt đẹp trai của Hoàng tử Ashyl. Thật sự không quá lời khi nói anh chàng này siêu đẹp trai, với sự pha trộn tinh tế bao gồm sự thanh lịch, vẻ hoang dã và mái tóc vàng ngả đỏ của mình. Trong khi suy nghĩ về lý do tại sao tôi đã phải giải thích câu hỏi đơn giản này với anh ta, tôi cố trả lời một cách dễ hiểu nhất có thể. “Được rồi, đây là lý do. Hiện tại, đất nước này chưa công nhận quốc gia của chúng em. Chưa kể đó là một quỷ quốc, mà con người thì lại không chấp nhận loài quỷ được hưởng quyền như nhân loại. Ngay cả bây giờ cũng chưa có một giải pháp nào. Và bởi em cũng là quỷ, thì không có chuyện em và ngài có thể kết hôn với những rào cản này!” Cả Mikoto và Carlos cùng gật đầu đồng ý, nhưng tên hoàng tử lại tiếp tục chủ đề, “Vậy là phải khiến mọi người chấp nhận tình yêu của chúng ta hử? Nếu là vậy, chúng ta sinh một hay hai đứa bé gì đó trước khi kết hôn thì thế nào?” Anh ta lại đưa ra một ý tưởng nữa. Mà khoan, một đứa bé huh... có nghĩa tôi phải sinh con. Trẻ con rõ ràng không thể tự nhiên từ trên trời rơi xuống được. Nên những gì cần làm là cố chịu đựng với hoàng tử mỗi đêm để tạo ra vài đứa nhóc... Ừm, quá là vô lý luôn. Như dự kiến, chút tàn dư của phần nam tính còn lại và sinh lý trong tôi trỗi dậy và từ chối việc đó. “Thật không may, em muốn giữ mình trong sạch cho đến khi kết hôn, nên em không thể đồng ý kế sách này được.” Tôi nhẹ nhàng từ chối anh ta và Angelica cũng gật đầu kịch liệt để hưởng ứng. “Đúng vậy, Onii-sama đã quá vội vàng trong việc kết hôn rồi!” “―Hay đúng hơn là, ngài đã quá bất cẩn khi bàn đến chuyện hôn sự chỉ sau 5 phút gặp nhau.” Tôi chêm vào lời cô bé với giọng điệu 'Anh có bị ngốc không?'. “Nếu em đã nói như thế, tôi cũng không phản bác được gì, nhưng em... ah, mọi chuyện vẫn ổn đúng không? Hay do hồi nãy tôi nói chuyện một cách cứng nhắc quá nhỉ ? Chắc là do tôi đã bị em quyến rũ rồi. Anh tin đây là lần gặp mặt định mệnh, vì vậy chắc nó không thành vấn đề đâu.' (Trans: 'tôi' ở đây là 俺{ore}, nam tính hơn nhưng lại ít lịch sự, có thể hình dung 'mặt lạnh như tiền') Dù tôi có được cầu xin tha thiết với ánh mắt say đắm, và được tỏ tình bởi cái tên hèn hạ này, người mà hồi nãy xuất hiện với sự dễ thương và tình cờ như Joey, nhưng lại có chiều cao 180cm với ngực nở nang và phát triển hơn độ tuổi cùng sự nam tính tỏa ra khắp cơ thể, nhưng lại không thể làm trái tim tôi đập mạnh chút nào. “Onee-sama, việc không tin vào chuyện đột ngột như thế là chuyện rất hợp lý, nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên em thấy anh trai mình nghiêm túc với một ai đó. Phải nói thêm là, anh ấy được rất nhiều phụ nữ vây quanh. Ngoài ra, anh ấy còn thường xuyên nhận được cầu hôn bất kể trong hay ngoài nước. Và đây là lần đầu tiên anh ấy quyết định một nửa của mình. Nên nó không thể nào là một cảm giác thoáng qua, thế nên liệu chị có thể chấp nhận anh ấy không ạ?” Angelica cũng thành khẩn cầu xin tôi. Hmm, không phải là tôi không tin. Nhưng qua những lời nói của cô bé, đâu đó trong tôi nghĩ rằng 'Mình không muốn tin'. “Điều đó cũng đúng thôi, thưa ngài. Đón Hiyuki-sama về làm vợ thực tế là điều không thể.” Carlos - người đã giữ im lặng nãy giờ, lên tiếng. “Ví dụ, nếu nhà vua có đồng ý thì lũ quý tộc sẽ ngay lập tức phản đối và bác bỏ. Hơn nữa, họ có thể tước bỏ quyền lực của ngài khi gán cho ngài tội danh phản bội vì đã bán linh hồn cho quỷ dữ.―Nói cách khác, điều đó hoàn toàn có thể xảy ra nếu cuộc nói chuyện ở đây bị rò rỉ ra ngoài.” Ah― cũng đúng, nếu suy nghĩ thì việc đó cũng là bình thường. Còn nữa, cuộc nói chuyện đã dần nghiêm túc hơn rồi. “Tòa Nghị viện hử? Họ lúc nào cũng cản trở ta cả.” Cùng lúc, ánh mắt Hoàng tử Ashyl trở nên sắt bén như một thanh kiếm trong vài giây. Sau đó, anh chỉnh lại tư thế của mình và quay về phía tôi thêm lần nữa. “―Mà nhắc mới nhớ, tôi mời em tới đây thật ra là muốn hỏi vài chuyện. Công chúa Hiyuki, em có bị phía nghị viện giáp mặt chưa?” Nghe vậy, tôi nhún vai. “Bên cạnh cái thư tỏ tình của hoàng tử, thì em còn nhận một lá thư với nội dung ‘Tất cả những thứ của ngươi đều thuộc về bọn ta, vậy nên hãy giao nộp tất cả’.” “Hmm, đó đúng là những thứ mà bọn chúng sẽ nói. Thế thì, Công chúa Hiyuki, liệu em đã có kế sách nào chưa?” “Xâm nhập thủ đô với một đội quân và tàn sát bất cứ ai chống đối, cùng với những người có địa vị cao ở đó, đương nhiên là vậy rồi?- Ah, ngoại trừ mọi người, việc giết những người có ý tốt là không công bằng. Vậy đó, miễn là họ không chống đối em thì không sao.” Lời nói của tôi làm Angelica và Carlos nín thở. “Thủ tiêu những người phản đối ngài thì có thể hiểu được, nhưng những người địa vị cao cũng bị kéo vào ư? Tôi nghĩ đó là một điều hết sức vô lý.” Klang! Bất thình lình, Carlos, người vừa lên giọng chỉ trích tôi, bị thổi bay đi kèm theo âm thanh như tiếng kim loại vỡ vụn, sau đó người anh ta đâm sầm vào tường. “Thật tình, đúng là một tên nóng nảy! Ai cho một kẻ hầu cận như ngươi dám nói với Công chúa như vậy?” Mikoto nhướn cặp chân mày xinh đẹp của mình lên và thốt ra những lời đó trong khi nắm chặt cây thánh trượng yêu thích của mình, không để ý đến chúng tôi, cô ấy đã làm vậy. Từ góc nhìn của mình, Hoàng tử Ashyl đứng bật dậy và trước khi nhận ra, anh ta đang nhìn vào thanh kiếm gãy trên tay mình. Vào khoảnh khắc ngắn ngủi đó, cái thổi bay của Mikoto đã bị chặn lại bởi thanh kiếm giúp cứu sống Carlos. Hiểu rằng lớp bảo vệ của Ashyl không thể bị xuyên thủng, ngay lập tức Mikoto di chân của mình để đá văng Carlos đi đồng thời làm gãy luôn thanh kiếm của Ashyl. Không ai ngoại trừ tôi và Mikoto kịp nhìn thấy những gì vừa diễn ra. Tất nhiên, Angelica không kịp biết chuyện vừa xảy ra. Cô bé chỉ biết lo lắng cho người anh của mình lẫn Carlos, người vừa may mắn sống sót, và đang dựa lưng vào tường thở hổn hển. “Xin lỗi, hành vi bất lịch sự của cận vệ tôi, tôi cũng có một phần trách nhiệm trong đó. Tôi thành thật xin lỗi. Tuy nhiên, cậu ta là một người bạn quan trọng của tôi. Nên bằng cách nào đó hãy tha cho mạng sống của anh ta được không?” Nói xong, hoàng tử Ashyl quỳ xuống bằng cả hai đầu gối, cúi thấp đầu, và xin lỗi ngay tại chỗ mình đứng. “...Điện-điện hạ…” Nhìn vào bộ dạng của mình bây giờ, Carlos cảm thấy hối hận về lời nói của mình, lúc này anh chỉ biết cắn chặt môi và hạ thấp khuôn mặt. “Lời nói của tôi chỉ xuất phát từ sự quan tâm về an nguy của Hoàng tử Ashyl và Công chúa Angelica, nhưng có vẻ nó quá thô lỗ. Nên xin hãy lượng thứ ạ.” Tôi dùng ánh mắt của mình để ra lệnh cho Mikoto, và cô miễn cưỡng thôi chỉ thánh trượng vào Carlos đang suy sụp.Cô ấy định ra đòn kết thúc à!? Angelica rời chỗ ngồi của mình trong hoảng loạn, nhưng có vẻ như Hoàng tử Ashyl đã dự đoán điều gì sẽ xảy ra. Anh ta nhẹ nhàng cúi đầu xuống để cảm ơn. “.. Ngươi nên cảm ơn sự rộng lượng của công chúa đấy.” Ánh sáng chữa thương quấn quanh cơ thể của Carlos... T-Thật tốt. Nếu là Tengai hay Utsuho thì chắc anh ta đã bị giết ngay lập tức rồi. '''end. ------ (Mei: Trans xong lúc 6:33 a.m, cảm thấy thần kinh của bản thân thật vi diệu :v Ran: Edit xong lúc 12:00 am, cảm thấy trời nóng kinh khủng ~ :v Lần này mới chính thức là arc 2 đây, cuối cùng cũng được gặp gần hết các nhân vật mới, các bạn thấy ấn tượng với ai nhất? ~ :3 Mình thì, đương nhiên là cô công chúa Angelica rùi, moe thế cơ, mà nhắc tới thì… à mà thôi, no spoil here ~ :v Episode sau sẽ được cập nhật sớm để bù cho độ lầy gần đây của mình, enjoy it ~ :3 À, tí nữa quên ~ see you in next episode ~ :3 ) Category:Kyuuketsu Hime